Rise of an Emperor
by XQR
Summary: Lu Bu must kill Dong Zhuo and rescue Diao Chan, but what will become of them then? A more serious and time correct fic.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't know where this is going to go, but it's something for YuanShao and Lady Liu, they want a proper time era one and a genre other than humour, well here it is. Although it is NOT historically accurate.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Rise of an Emperor**

This was it, time to put a stop to this man once and for all.

Dong Zhuo had made his way to the capital, he was about to be named Emperor. However, Lu Bu and Wang Yun had other ideas about this. Dong Zhuo was not deserving of such a high position. He had only manipulated the young Emperor Xian into giving him the position.

Together Lu Bu and Wang Yun had plotted against him. They first had to end his life, for the people and to rescue Diao Chan. Dong Zhuo had insisted that she be his empress, she had confided in Lu Bu, telling him how she hated the man's guts. However, she never had the courage to stand up to him, who would if they were her?

Now Lu Bu was moments away from ambushing the unexpecting Dong Zhuo.

"NOW!!!" Wang Yun yelled. They charged, Lu Bu and his soldiers, Wang Yun and his soldiers. Lu Bu was lucky to have Zhang Liao as one of his generals. The people screamed in terror.

"Don't hurt the people!" Lu Bu shouted.

"What is this?" Dong Zhuo asked. Then he opened his carriage door to find the battle unfolding. His men were being killed by other men in white…then his gaze travelled over to the large red horse coming towards him… "Lu Bu…!" Dong Zhuo was not sure whether to be surprised or not. This would explain why he hadn't heard from Lu Bu all day, and of course he wanted Diao Chan. He'd seen them at it in the hall – kissing until they needed air. But Dong Zhuo was sure that he had treated Lu Bu well, like a true son.

"Prepare to die!" Lu Bu yelled. Dong Zhuo reached for his sword, but it was too late; Lu Bu had stuck his halberd in the large man's side.

"Goodbye, Bu." Then Dong Zhuo left this world. Lu Bu's gaze lingered on the man he had once called 'father' for a minute longer. Then he went into action.

"Come on Diao Chan, we must go." He took her hand and helped her to mount Red Hare. She held on tightly as they rode to safety.

Lu Bu rode out to Chang 'An, he felt that this was much safer than staying in Luo Yang. Wang Yun would find them later.

"I'm sorry that we have no where better to stay," Lu Bu apologised to Diao Chan.

"Don't worry; I'm just glad to be free. And to be with you." Then she kissed him on the cheek.

"Tomorrow I will search for another place. Then we can plan our future, together."

It was then that Wang Yun arrived.

"They want our heads," he informed them. "I would strongly advise staying away from Luo Yang for some years."

"That would be wise," Diao Chan said.

"I however must return, for I need things that have been left behind. I will be gone for no longer than a day. If I do not return by dusk tomorrow then leave without me, good luck and perhaps, farewell!" The old man mounted his horse and rode off to the east.

"I fear for him," Diao Chan said.

"Yes, so do I."

It was night the next day; Lu Bu and Diao Chan were debating on whether to give Wang Yun just a little bit longer.

"I would wait, you know I would," Lu Bu said. "But it would be dangerous to stay here. They might know where he came from and track him back here – to us."

"Fair enough," Diao Chan said. They mounted Red Hare and rode far away…

When Diao Chan awoke she was in a lovely room, it was as if all of what had happened over the past few days was all a bad dream. However, this was not her room and it certainly wasn't a room in Luo Yang.

When she left her room she found herself in a light green hall. She walked to the door at the end, careful not to make much noise. She could hear Lu Bu's voice on the other side and other voices that she didn't recognise. She pushed the door open…

"Diao Chan!" Lu Bu greeted her. She looked from Lu Bu to the man next to him. He was dressed in green.

"Liu Bei." She bowed her head to him.

"Ah, yes, Diao Chan…" Liu Bei said.

"You know each other???" Lu Bu asked.

"I have heard much about you," Diao Chan explained.

"As have I of you." Liu Bei gestured for Diao Chan to sit. Then he offered her a bowl of rice. She declined.

Later Lu Bu came and visited her in her room.

"How long are we to stay here?" she asked.

"Xuande doesn't mind," Lu Bu said.

"Well, you two must be great friends. Who are his two 'bodyguards'?"

"They are his brothers, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei." Lu Bu looked out of the window, admiring the beautiful garden outside.

"I was surprised that you managed to get us somewhere to stay so quickly," Diao Chan told him. "When I woke up for a moment I thought I was back in Luo Yang."

"I'd do anything for my love."

"Have you heard any news of Yun?" she asked.

"Yes." Lu Bu could no longer meet her gaze.

"What is it? Tell me!" she pleaded.

"He was killed, by those who supported Dong Zhuo. I'm sorry." He put a hand on her shoulder. She stared into space for a moment or two before the first tear leaked from her eye, then she fell into his arms and cried her heart out.

A/N: Please review as I have no idea what you people think of this type of fic. There will be more to come in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rise of an Emperor ** - Chapter 2

"Lu Bu, I have decided to leave you in charge of Xia Pi," Liu Bei said.

"Thank you."

"You're in charge until winter. Then I must ask you to hand over to Zhang Fei."

"OK." Then Lu Bu left to find Diao Chan.

She was in her room (as usual).

"Diao Chan, I have the most wonderful news!"

"What is it my Lord?" she asked.

"We have Xia Pi all to ourselves!" Lu Bu hugged her.

"That's great!"

"We shall gather our possessions immediately, then we can leave at noon." Then Lu Bu left.

"Wow." Lu Bu stared in awe at the grand castle before him. "That is a very nice castle."

"Come on, my lord, let's go inside!" Diao Chan gently pulled Lu Bu's arm.

Lu Bu pushed the big doors open. Inside the walls were a lovely red and the occasional gold character had been painted. The castle may have been big, but Lu Bu found it quite easy to navigate. It was almost as if he had lived here before. Liu Bei had also been kind enough to ensure that maids were ready for their arrival.

"How do you like your new home?" Lu Bu asked.

"I like it very much. I am so glad that it can finally just be you and I," she said. Then Lu Bu stole a kiss.

By winter, Lu Bu and Diao Chan had become extremely comfortable in Xia Pi.

"My Lord, Zhang Fei is demanding that you hand over this castle," a maid informed him.

"Lock all of the entrances," Lu Bu ordered.

"Yes, my lord." The maid ran off. Then Lu Bu went to sort out Zhang Fei. He stood on top of the castle, looking down at Zhang Fei.

"Zhang Fei, this is my castle. Take your men and go home."

"No!" Zhang Fei yelled. "Liu Bei said that from this winter I was to be in control of Xia Pi. Hand it over."

"You will have to kill me if you want it."

"Fine! Liu Bei shall hear about this. I will be back!" Then Zhang Fei turned and marched back.

"PREPARE FOR BATTLE!!!" Lu Bu's voice rang out.

He was readying his army for Liu Bei. A spy had returned, spreading the news of the upcoming battle. Liu Bei was less than a day away.

The troops put on their armour and grabbed their weapons – swords, spears, bows and arrows.

"Lu Bu!" Liu Bei yelled. "Hand over Xia Pi!"

"No!"

"Give up and go home, Fengxian," Liu Bei said.

"This is my home. Stop trying to take it away from me!" Lu Bu said.

"I said until winter, now it is no longer your home. Please, Lu Bu, let's not fight."

"Then go home," Lu Bu said.

"No, I want what's rightfully mine," Liu Bei said.

"Then you'll have to battle for it." Lu Bu took hold of his halberd.

"Fine, then…"

The two men then left to give orders to their armies.

"Lord Lu Bu, I bring news – Cao Cao's army is heading this way," a scout informed him.

"Hmm…perhaps they have formed an alliance… Never mind. Kill all in your way!!!" Lu Bu cried.

A wave of warriors ran forth towards Liu Bei's army.

"CHARGE!" Liu Bei yelled.

The armies clashed and fought. Soon it was a sea of white and green. Swords going everywhere.

"My Lord."

"Diao Chan, I told you to stay inside!" Lu Bu said.

"Please, be careful…" she said.

"I shall, thank you. Now, please stay inside," Lu Bu said. "You will see me again, I promise."

She smiled and hurried back inside. But would he be able to keep his promise, she wondered.

"Go! Join the battle! Take down Lu Bu's men!" Cao Cao ordered. He had only brought 1000 or so men, but why waste more on helping Liu Bei? He needed his other troops for his own battles.

"Ha!" Lu Bu laughed. "Liu Bei needs Cao Cao's help. Well, it's no use! I'm gonna squash them all like bugs!"

The battle was a long and gruelling one. Spears clashing, swords going everywhere, men fighting to their deaths. Bodies, covered in blood, lying motionless.

But who was the victor?

Cao Cao had already left after losing a number of troops and Liu Bei…he gave up with the siege. He'd been so close to defeat, it was just common sense that he withdraw.

So, Lu Bu had won the right to keep Xia Pi.

"Well done, my lord!" Diao Chan greeted the man who was covered in blood. She threw her arms around him despite the fact of his appearance.

So he had been able to keep his promise, now she never wanted to let go of him.

A/N: I hope that you liked this chp, please review because I like to know what you think, even if you think just 'ok' or 'bad'.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't like this fic. But I'm doing it for those who want a serious fic. So here you are.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Rise of an Emperor **- Chapter 3

A year or two later, Lu Bu had rose high in the world. He had established alliances with major warlords such as Cao Cao. He had also vastly expanded his territory, with Xia Pi at the heart.

"You've come so far my lord," Diao Chan said.

"Yes, but this is just the beginning. There is still more blood to be shed."

Diao Chan sighed, "I wish that we could just live a quiet life for a while…"

"We will, just not yet," Lu Bu said.

A few months later Emperor Xian passed away after becoming extremely ill.

A messenger arrived at Xia Pi. He asked Lu Bu if he would become China's next emperor.

"Why me?" Lu Bu asked.

"Emperor Xian said on his deathbed that he'd like you to take over. I don't know why, I'm just the messenger," the man said.

"If he believes that I can do it, then I shall," Lu Bu said.

No one appeared to oppose the late emperor's choice, Cao Cao was rather glad to be truthful.

Within a month Lu Bu and his men had moved to Luo Yang, although some stayed in Xia Pi.

The first thing Lu Bu did as emperor was to make Diao Chan his empress. Diao Chan had tears in her eyes – finally, after all this time they were actually going to be married!

"I love you, my lord," she said as she reached up to kiss him.

"Please, call me Lu Bu; I am your husband, not your lord." Lu Bu held her close, happier than he'd ever been in his life.

The first few months were quite mad – lots of stuff to do, but soon enough Diao Chan got the 'quiet life' that she'd wanted. The couple would sit and talk for hours without anyone bothering them.

"I love this place, it's so peaceful…" Diao Chan said.

"Yes, not what I'm used to, but it does make a nice change," Lu Bu agreed.

In the next decade there would be some battles, but Lu Bu would always return in one piece. Diao Chan would also bore Lu Bu a daughter who he would love and cherish.

Everything _was_ going rather smoothly…

THE END

A/N: YES! The end. Finally finished. Please review so that I can have your final opinion on this 'serious' fic of mine. Thanks.


End file.
